Generally, a cordless power tool includes a tool housing and an electric motor supported by the housing and operable to drive a tool element. A power tool battery is supported by the housing and is electrically connectable to the motor to selectively supply power to the motor.
To charge the battery, a battery charger is provided. Typically, a battery charger includes a charger housing and a charging circuit supported by the charger housing and electrically connectable to a power source. The battery is supported by the charger housing and electrically connected to the charging circuit so that power is selectively supplied to the battery to charge the battery.